


Just a Kiss

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/M, First Kiss, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: First Time/Last Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

On a day out at the museum, Clint pulls Darcy away from the group and into a dark corner, where he kisses her for the first time.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10469613724/)

Also posted on tumblr: [Just a Kiss](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/59677748852/on-a-day-out-at-the-museum-clint-pulls-darcy-away)


End file.
